The Commander, the Thief, and Their New Toy
by Gauge Mnemosyne
Summary: WARNING: smut. So much smut. Oh my word, the smut. Set in and around my other story, 'The Commander and the Thief,' Commander Calista Shepard and Master Thief Kasumi Goto continue their budding relationship by getting down and dirty. Though they don't necessarily need it, they've purchased a 'marital aid,' and set about getting to know it. Rated M for sex, language, sex, and sex.


**I**

**There's a First Time for Everything**

* * *

They kissed for a while, in bed in Shepard's room. Both women were allowing the excitement to build up before truly indulging themselves in each other. They were both naked, lying side-by-side on the bed. Kasumi was on her back, Shepard invading her mouth with her tongue while leaning on her elbow.

"D'you want to get our new toy?" Kasumi quickly breathed while Shepard started working on her girlfriend's earlobe, giving it tender licks and catching it gently between her teeth.

"I'm okay like this for now," Shepard replied, still busying herself with one of Kasumi's favourite erogenous zones.

"Don't you think we should use it?" Kasumi asked, then moaned as Shepard's hand situated itself between her legs, encasing her loin in almost a possessive way, but Kasumi wasn't easily distracted from her goal. "We paid a lot of money for it," she gasped.

"No," Shepard whispered, then lightly ran her middle finger up the slick gap between Kasumi's folds, causing the thief to gasp and then bite her bottom lip as a shiver ran through her entire body. "The Illusive Man paid a lot of money for it."

"I know, but… we don't have much time left before… you know."

Shepard pulled away a little, and frowned at the expression on her lover's face. "Those God-damned puppy-dog eyes, again." Shepard sighed and rolled over to her side of the bed, where the toy sat next to the clock on the bedside table.

"It's all ready to go, just need to strap it on… uh… slip it in, and then… well… you know," Kasumi said. "Oh, and dibs!" She added as she snatched the dildo from Shepard's hands.

"What? I thought–"

"You thought wrong, missy," the thief said as she rolled off the bed and stood up, the dildo in-hand and a mischievous grin on her face.

"Oh no. No way. It's been years! The only things I've had inside me have been a couple of fingers. I'm tighter than… Miranda's suit!"

"Shut up, you big baby. You know you want it," Kasumi said as she propped a leg up onto the bed, giving Shepard a gratuitous display. She dragged the dildo down her body, between the valley of her breasts and past her navel. She then began rubbing the shorter end in the wetness that had built up and had been building up all day, ever since they bought the new 'marital aid.'

Shepard merely stared as she lay on the bed, sitting up on her elbows. Despite feeling apprehensive about being taken by Kasumi and her new cock, she couldn't help but be aroused by watching her lover play with herself. It was her turn to bite her bottom lip, mainly to keep her mouth from falling open and looking like an idiot.

After a few short seconds, Kasumi started to push the smaller end inside. It popped in easily, but Kasumi wasn't quite prepared for the shock of the connector latching onto her clitoris. She yelped, planted her feet on the floor, then chuckled a chuckle full of lust.

"How does it look?" Kasumi asked, her hands hovering above her new appendage, seemingly scared to touch it now that it was in place.

"It looks like you've got a cock," Shepard answered. "I mean, it genuinely looks like you've got a cock. It's… it's seamless. It's even your skin colour."

"I mean, do you like it on me?" Kasumi asked, giving off an uncharacteristic display of insecurity.

"Kasumi, I think you'd look sexy covered in shit… and I hate shit. It's disgusting."

"Shep, please. Do you like it?"

"I… I actually do. There's just something about it."

"Hmm… oh, wow," Kasumi moaned as she gave the shaft a slow rub. "So, this is what it's like," she added, almost breathless. She was shivering due to her excitement, her free hand was shaking as she rubbed her body, continuing to jerk her cock off for the first time.

"You keep that up and you won't…" Shepard swallowed as Kasumi's hand pumped ever more rapidly, "need me."

Kasumi's hunched over as her rhythm got even faster. "I'm gonna cum," she moaned as she squeezed her tit with her free hand, more for something to hold onto than for sexual gratification, though it still gave that somewhat. She then flinched and yelped again as she released her grip on both her breast and her cock, staring at the end of the phallus as a small dribble of fluid flowed from it and dripped on the floor.

"What? Are you okay? Did it short out or something?" Shepard asked as she shot up on the bed, starting toward Kasumi on her knees.

"I-I think I came, but… whoa! It was like… a bang at the end of it. I thought it had exploded, I… get… get the manual."

After a few minutes of searching through the datapad that came with the device, Shepard, now sitting on the end of the bed next to a mildly shocked Kasumi, found the right entry.

"Here, listen: 'first-time users are recommended to use lubrication, be it third-party products or users own bodily fluids. Neglecting to do so may cause pain stemming from the Magdon™ device, or uncomfortable and disappointing orgasms. Dr Banghard suggests…' no, never mind that."

Kasumi was reclined next to Shepard on the end of the bed, the cock still inside her and pointed to the sky. She was scared to touch it.

"What? I want to hear what Dr Banghard suggests!"

"N– hey!" Shepard exclaimed as, with all the sleight-of-hand you'd expect from a master thief, Kasumi snatched the datapad from Shepard, rolled off the bed away from the commander's grasp and began to read aloud Dr Banghard's suggestion.

"'Dr Banghard suggests persuading your partner and/or partners to perform _fellatio_ on the device while it is attached to provide suitable lubrication and allowing for maximum pleasure for both/all parties.' Quite frankly I agree with Dr Banghard!" Kasumi said, her voice filled with glee.

"Do it your fucking self then, you're flexible!"

"Come on, Shep, you're ruining the moment!"

"Hey, this isn't prom night. Your pseudo-romance bullshit ain't gonna work on me."

"When it's your turn, I'll return all the favours," Kasumi said gesturing toward her cock. "Promise," she added, fluttering her lashes.

Shepard sat in thought for a few seconds, a slew of images running through her mind of Kasumi performing certain acts on her, on her cock, and each one of them dirtier than the last. Shepard frowned and pouted.

"Fine. Fine! Just no… domination shit… yet. Okay?"

"Agreed. This is just two girls enjoying their new cock. Now get on your knees."

"Kass, no. Get on the bed and lie down," Shepard said as she patted the bed behind her. Her tone of voice made it sound more like a suggestion than an order.

Kasumi practically jumped onto the bed, landing on her butt, and reclined back on her elbows as Shepard got into position next to her lover. The commander lay across Kasumi's stomach, supporting herself on her elbow next to Kasumi's hip. Facing away from the thief, Shepard eyed the cock, and prepared her mouth, getting a sufficient amount of spit ready to lubricate the fake appendage.

Though Shepard had been reticent to perform oral on Kasumi's cock at first, now that she was directly confronted with it she could feel her heart racing. Someone had once told her 'the key to stimulation is variety,' and now faced with a variable like this, she couldn't argue. Besides, if it meant hearing her lover moan and gasp in the ways she so loved, then really, she was all for it. Inhibitions lowered, and lowering ever further, Shepard realised with a thrill that it probably wouldn't be long before she tried to get as much of Kasumi's cock in her mouth as possible.

After brushing a loose lock of hair behind her ear, Shepard wet her tongue then gave end of the cock a tender lick, leaving it glistening. She felt Kasumi flinch underneath her, and when no protestation arose from the thief, Shepard gave it a few more gentle licks.

"I feel like a teenager again. And not in a good way," Shepard remarked. The cock wobbled in front of her as Kasumi giggled, and without really thinking about it, Shepard wrapped her fingers around it to steady it. "Whoa. It feels like real skin. It's warm… almost hot," she said, as she rubbed the shaft with her thumb.

"Jerk it a little, please, Shep," the thief breathed.

Not wanting a replay of Kasumi's first, shocking orgasm with the device, Shepard slowly started to move her fist up and down its base. Feeling a little more at ease with the situation, Shepard licked her lips and pushed them up against the head of the cock, allowing it to part them as it slowly entered her mouth.

"Let me see you," Kasumi almost gasped as she placed a gentle hand on Shepard's head.

Now facing the thief in-between her legs, the commander watched her lover's face as she carried on where she had left off. The look of almost intense sadness, that was anything but, Kasumi had on her face made Shepard's stomach tighten. It was a look of pure pleasure that pleaded for more, and it made Shepard want to give it. Feeling a little braver, and wanting to see her girlfriend unravel, Shepard pushed her head down on the cock, letting more of it into her mouth. Though not being able to see Kasumi's face as she did this was a disappointment, the lust-filled noises of pleasure coming from her made up for it.

Kasumi was in awe of the spectacle before her. The top of Shepard's head the point of all her attention as it slowly bobbed up and down. It was a simple act, but her sensations were in overdrive; the feel of Shepard's hand pumping her; the touch of Shepard's free hand as it gripped her hip tightly; the sense of warmth, wetness and pressure on her new cock; even the feel of Shepard's hair as it lightly tickled her stomach. She gripped the bedsheets as she knew she was close. She wanted to warn Shepard, but couldn't find the words, couldn't find the will to stop anything her lover was doing.

The thief fell back onto the bed as her orgasm took hold. Her stomach convulsed and her legs shook of their own volition. She let out a cracked moan and felt Shepard's mouth leave her cock as the fist kept pumping, now lubricated by the commander's spit and… something else. Kasumi let her pelvic muscles relax and felt a spurt of liquid land on her stomach. She relaxed them again and felt another load of warm fluid coat her breasts. Once more, and this time it landed on her face, dousing her lips. Without thinking, she licked them, and tasted herself, revelling in it.

The first spurt of cum had caught Shepard off guard. Though she knew the device had an ejaculating feature, she was lost in the moment and forgot about it. It practically filled her mouth, and, working on instinct, she let the cum drip out onto her hand and Kasumi's cock to provide lubrication to finish her girlfriend off. When Kasumi ejaculated again, Shepard's playfulness took over, and she aimed the next shot higher up her girlfriend's body, tilting the cock toward her lover's face while still rubbing it.

While the thief was basking in the afterglow and recovering, Shepard took stock of the view before her. Kasumi had opened her legs wide to allow her lover better access, and she kept them there, forgetting about everything but the pleasure falling away from her body. Her beige skin glistened in spots as her deep breathing slowed, her chest heaving as her cock twitched every now and then, her cheeks rosier than Shepard had ever seen them, her almost black hair splayed on the bed underneath her head.

After a minute or so, Kasumi allowed herself a satisfied giggle.

"God, you're beautiful," Shepard finally found her words, and they were probably the most instinctual and sincere words she had ever used.

* * *

**AN: **_Yeah, I know, it's been a while, I'm sorry. Massive writer's block along with real life things doing a number on finding the time to actually write._

_This 'story' can be seen as canonical and a smutty side to the actual TCatT story, but if this isn't necessarily your thing then don't worry, I am writing a new chapter to the original story, I think I just needed to get this out of my system as well as reassure those who liked TCatT that I'm still alive and still intending to write._

_Apologies if you don't appreciate 'cock' in your lesbian stories, but as a dude I didn't feel comfortable in writing a 'purely lesbian' sex-scene. I might try to do so in the future, but for now this will do. Before that, this will get even smuttier and kinkier, but I'm going to try and keep the humour from the original story fairly intact. The chapters will probably remain about this length, but that means I can do more and get them out a bit quicker.  
_

_Big thanks to Rae D Magdon for the inspiration to write this, along with giving her blessings that I name the device after her. Or at least not minding that I did so! I'd also recommend reading some of her fics, especially 'Totally Worth It,' as that's the fic that the sensation-transmitting dildo (if I'm not mistaken) comes from.  
_

___By the way, part of me can't really believe I've written this and wants to not publish, but fuck it! I hope you enjoyed it! Be gentle, it was my first time, and I hope this chapter didn't finish before you did!_


End file.
